Le journal de Sakura
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: "Quelle est donc l'utilité d'un journal intime?" Venez le découvrir avec Sakura, adolescente pleine de sentiments et désireuse de vider son esprit de tout ce qui peut la tourmenter -de la dispute entre sœurs la plus ridicule jusqu'à des problèmes existentiels avec sa meilleure amie plus sérieux. (Chaque chapitre de cette mini-fiction représentera un épisode de sa vie.)
1. Un jour comme un autre

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Cette fois-ci, c'est une mini-fiction que j'apporte avec moi. Elle ne comptera en tout et pour tout que cinq chapitres. Les sujets traités sont très banals, dignes de n'importe quel adolescent, alors pour l'originalité, on repassera… Mais cet écrit m'a beaucoup aidée – toujours pendant mon année de seconde – donc je vous invite tout de même avec plaisir à le lire !**_

_xxxx_

**Un jour comme un autre dans une vie comme la mienne**

Un samedi quelconque du mois de janvier 2013

« Quelle est donc l'utilité d'un journal intime ? »

Ça ferait une bonne question philosophique.

Il y a encore quelques jours, ce concept me paraissait tout à fait insensé. Cependant, les films, les bouquins ou juste les gens en général n'en disaient que du bien – sauf cas où un parent un peu trop curieux ne mettait la main dessus. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, l'adolescente débordante de sentiments que je suis a décidé de s'assoir sur une chaise, d'allumer son ordinateur portable et d'ouvrir un fichier Word. Ou, entre autre, de commencer à tenir un journal virtuel.

Alors, cher journal…

11h45. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours pour ce samedi matin retentit et nous nous empressâmes tous de quitter le lycée afin de pouvoir pleinement savourer notre week-end bien mérité. Une fois la grille franchit, je vissai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles en repoussant mes cheveux rosés en arrière et écoutai de la musique en me dirigeant vers mon arrêt de bus, tout en repensant à mon contrôle de maths ; vu la correction, ça s'annonçait plutôt pas mal.

(Pour le moment, comme tu peux le constater, tout va bien, tout est normal ; il n'y a pas de raison pour que cette journée s'annonce mauvaise. Et pourtant, pourtant…si tu savais ! Il n'y a vraiment que chez moi que ce genre d'histoire peut à ce point « dégénérer ».)

Reprenons le cours de ce récit ; je montai rapidement dans le bus et présentai ma carte au chauffeur que je saluai poliment. Tout mon corps se détendit en savourant la chaleur du véhicule. Seules mes mains gelées n'exprimèrent pas leur contentement ; une sensation de brûlure les étreignit une minute ou deux dûe contraste entre la température extérieure et intérieure. Je pris place à proximité d'un bouton « STOP » comme à mon habitude - je conçois que c'est assez stupide et vieillot - et laissai lourdement tomber mon sac à côté de moi. Je posai mon coude sur le rebord de la vitre, mon menton reposant au creux de la paume de ma main, et observai le paysage tout en écoutant Hizumi me crier une série de « Death Point ! » dans les oreilles.

Vraiment, cette fin de matinée était comme toutes les autres, à l'exception près que, en temps normal, je ne rentrais pas en bus le samedi ; c'était mon père qui venait gentiment me chercher en voiture. Cependant, mes parents étaient partis à Kyoto tôt ce matin pour un week-end en amoureux. Bien sûr, je dus prendre les transports en commun et, comme des travaux obstruaient les voies routières devant le lycée de ma grande sœur adorée, cette dernière prit le même car que moi.

(Quoi ? Tu prétends déceler de l'ironie lorsque j'évoque le souvenir de ma très chère grande sœur ? Et là maintenant encore ? Que nenni ! Quoi que… Peut-être y a-t-il une part de vérité dans cela. Ne te méprends pas ; je l'aime beaucoup ma grande sœur ! Après tout, c'est ma famille, nous avons grandis ensemble et notre destin est voué à être lié un long moment encore. Mais voilà, lorsque j'aurais fini de te conter mon récit, tu comprendras pourquoi ce jour-là - comme il y en a déjà eu tant d'autres et comme il y en aura sûrement encore bien davantage - je ne puis disposer à m'exprimer de façon, comment dirai-je… « méliorative » au sujet de mon aînée. )

Donc, elle s'assit derrière moi, en faisant bien entendu voler ses longs cheveux dorés autour d'elle telle une reine de beauté, et je lui demandai de suite, gourmande : « Aujourd'hui, on se fait les croque-monsieur et demain on mange les hamburgers, c'est ça ? » Elle me répondit par l'affirmatif dans ce qui semblait être un grognement, et ce furent là les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes durant le trajet. Conversation de malade ! ai-je envie de dire.

(Je pense avoir bien établi le climat qui règne habituellement entre ma sœur et moi. On peut passer à la suite…)

12h30. Nous venions de franchir le seuil de la maison, accueillies comme des reines par notre petit Winston - je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un paquet de cigarettes ambulant mais bien un chien – et nous nous déchaussions rapidement afin de réchauffer notre festin qui se composait de délicieux croque-monsieur sortis tout droit des rayons du _konbini_ du coin, si je ne m'abuse. Et je suis sérieuse, ils étaient bel et bien savoureux ! Ino enfourna donc les mets tandis que je montai mon Eastpak à l'étage. J'ouvris les volets de ma chambre – eh oui ! La pauvre ne voit le jour que quand je rentre des cours – et posai sans grande délicatesse mon sac au pied de mon bureau, remettant ainsi mes devoirs pour plus tard. J'entendis sonner le four et me précipitai alors dans la cuisine, manquant de m'étaler dans les escaliers, où un plateau-télé m'attendait bien sagement.

(J'ai choisi d'introduire une ellipse de quelques minutes dans mon récit, afin de t'épargner d'horribles détails de mâchoires qui s'ouvrent et se referment dont tu te fiches totalement.)

Je reprends donc sur une partie que je qualifierais de plus intéressante étant donné que c'est celle où ma sœur commence à - restons poli - me prendre le chou. En effet, nous devions dîner au restaurant le soir-même avec Oncle Kakashi et Tante Shizune afin de ne pas rester toutes seules. De ce fait, nos parents nous avaient laissé quelques tickets restaurants pour pouvoir payer notre part ainsi qu'un billet de dix euros.

Dix précieux euros qui gâchèrent mon week-end, le ruinèrent, le pourrirent, et j'en passe.

Aux alentours de 13h30. Heure fatidique. Moment où tout dérape. Paraît-il que je serais la _première_ à être entrée dans la cuisine en rentrant du lycée. Paraît-il que j'aurais vu ce malheureux billet _avant_ Ino. Paraît-il que ce même billet aurait disparu au moment-_même_ où je sortais de la pièce. Bref, paraît-il – de l'avis de ma grande sœur chérie – que j'aurais _volé_ cet argent. Sur le moment, quand Ino est très gentiment – c'est-à-dire qu'elle était déjà persuadée de ma culpabilité – venue m'interroger sur la disparition subite et mystérieuse de ces dix euros, la première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit fut « What the fuck ?! » (Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut m'excuser mais comprends qu'en réalité je n'avais même pas conscience qu'on nous avait laissé de l'argent ; j'ai tendance à passer dans une pièce sans vraiment la regarder ; un rideau pourrait très bien passer du blanc cassé au rose flashy que je ne le remarquerais même pas.)

Bref, tout cela pour dire que mon cauchemar commença à ce moment précis, lorsque je fus accusée à tort par Ino et que, dès lors, mon destin se scella ; de toutes les étiquettes que j'avais déjà accumulé sur mon dos, allant de la « gothique » à la « tâche colorée» - contradictoire tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? - en passant par « l'intello de service », une énième rappliqua : «Voleuse de fric ». Et j'avais en plus gagné un bon pour me faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Alors que je n'avais rien fait. Excuse-moi de glisser encore une fois une expression déplaisante dans mon récit, mais il faut avouer que tout naturellement, la première chose que j'ai envie de dire à l'issu de ces quelques lignes, c'est bel et bien «VDM» - Vie De Merde au cas où tu ne serais pas dans le coup.)

Vient à présent le moment tant attendu où je suis censée te raconter notre dispute. Voici donc les effets néfastes et pervers d'un billet de dix euros :

Ino m'agressait littéralement pour savoir si j'avais subtilisé ce fameux morceau de papier tandis que je lui répétais nombre de fois que ce n'était pas moi. C'était là la situation de base.

Puis, la colère commençant doucement à s'emparer de moi, je lui dis, un peu sur les nerfs, pour la vingtième fois si ce n'est plus, que je n'avais rien fait et je fouillai mes poches devant elle afin de lui prouver que je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Mais cela ne fut pas au goût de la convaincre et ses accusations reprirent de plus belle. Je laissai alors sous-entendre qu'elle-même pouvait également être l'auteur de ce crime atroce. Elle se mit en rogne et décréta que ça ne pouvait pas être elle car elle n'était pas une gamine, elle n'avait pas besoin de cet argent et elle était bien trop préoccupée par le sort de ce billet pour être la fautive. Je lui lançai un regard soupçonneux mais ma répartie légendaire - haha, c'te blague – me pris en traître et me laissa seule face à ma sœur. Je ne sus donc quoi lui répondre et elle en profita pour me lister les arguments qui jouaient en ma défaveur ; de cette liste je n'en ai retenu qu'un. Je n'aurais apparemment pas activement participé à la recherche de ces dix euros – ce qui en soi n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Il n'empêche que je l'ai cherché ce billet ! Mais au bout de deux minutes de scrutage intensif du lieu du crime, l'affaire était réglée pour moi ; je ne trouvais pas le billet, il était donc légitime de le faire porter disparu. N'ayant pas kidnappé la victime, j'étais retournée sur l'ordinateur, lasse de pousser le dossier plus loin. J'expliquai cette situation à Ino qui, loin d'être convaincue, continua de me faire porter le chapeau. Je répliquai alors qu'elle avait une confiance en moi à toute épreuve et elle répondit qu'elle avait envie de me croire mais que trop de preuves me pointaient du doigt.

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête tandis que je me retenais d'éclater de rire ; elle avait envie de me croire ? Alors pourquoi diable s'entêtait-elle à m'accuser alors que je lui répétais - presque - inlassablement que ce n'était pas moi ? Genre elle a confiance en moi, quoi ! Notre débat aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi si Ino ne m'avait pas lancée cette pique : «J'ai envoyé un SMS à maman pour lui dire. Et maintenant, par ta faute, les parents doivent être en train de s'engueuler alors qu'ils sont en vacances ! »

Et un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

J'étais partagée entre les pleurs et le rire ; encore une fois, comme toujours, tout était de ma faute. C'est moi, Sakura, la fille qui vole dix malheureux euros dans un élan de désespoir extrême et qui ruine les vacances de ses parents. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et je lui ai hurlé cette précédente phrase à la figure avant de me réfugier à l'étage. Mais, il fallait s'y attendre, Ino n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et continuait à m'enfoncer davantage et à nourrir mon mal-être. Je ne lui répondis plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de me crier dessus, comprenant – enfin – que ça ne servait à rien, et je décidai alors de redescendre afin d'envoyer un message à Konan, ma meilleure amie de toujours, et de lui faire part des tourments qui enserraient mon cœur.

Au final, le coupable n'a toujours pas été arrêté… Mais rendons-nous à l'évidence, si je n'ai pas kidnappé ce pauvre billet et qu'il n'a pas été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, il ne reste plus qu'une personne sur la liste des suspects potentiels. Mais je ne citerais pas son nom, après tout, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour pouvoir l'inculper !

Afin de clore sur ce fantastique – époustouflant, passionnant même je dirais ! – épisode de ma vie, je vais te faire part de la leçon que j'ai retenue. Elle m'est bien évidemment destinée, ne la prends par pour toi personnellement (suis-je devenue folle au point de parler à mon PC ?). Mais dans ma petite tête et au vu de mon splendide caractère, cette morale m'est apparue comme une évidence : « Bordel, Sakura ! N'essaie jamais plus de tenir tête à ta sœur, tu sais très bien que tu n'y arrives pas et que tu finis toujours par chialer comme une gamine sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ! »

_**Voilà, voilà **____** J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si je trouve que c'est une piètre mise en bouche… Je ne suis pas très fière de ce premier chapitre, mais je tiens à le garder authentique, tel que je l'ai écrit la première fois. Je vous garantis quand même que les prochains seront – un peu - meilleurs ! Le second chapitre mettra d'ailleurs en scène un autre épisode avec cette fois-ci Sakura et Deidara comme principaux protagonistes. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**_


	2. Les déboires sentimentaux de Sakura

_**Coucou ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, devrait être meilleur que le premier… Place aux amours de Sakura ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_xxxx_

**Les déboires sentimentaux de Sakura**

Quelque part en mars 2013

J'ai décidé aujourd'hui - ô miracle! – de débuter cet épisode par une note positive. Car oui, en ce jour, je me sens _bien_. Bien mieux que ce superbe samedi où, telle une dépressive en manque de confident chronique, je te contais les désastres moraux qu'avait provoqué un insignifiant petit billet de dix euros sur mon cerveau.

Pour faire court, il m'est arrivé quelque chose qui m'a mise de _bonne humeur_. J'en ai même chantonné toute la soirée, alors c'est peu dire ! Mais, sadique comme j'ai décidé de l'être, et au vu du rôle de « journal intime » qu'endosse ce fichier Word, je ne t'annoncerais pas de suite la bonne nouvelle. Non, ce serait trop facile. Il faut que je commence du début, du tout début… Vois comme je suis gentille, je brode une jolie introduction le temps pour toi de te préparer psychologiquement !

Voilà donc près de cinq mois qu'un garçon me plaisait plus ou moins. J'entends déjà le son lascif de ta voix s'élevant pour me reprocher de raconter une énième d'histoire d'amour. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez dans les bouquins et les séries télévisées ! Eh bien, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, je suis une adolescente aujourd'hui âgée de quinze ans, et, au début de ce petit coup de cœur, je n'avais que quatorze ans. Je pense donc être dans la tranche d'âge propice aux amourettes de lycée et c'est pourquoi cet épisode portera sur mes incroyables sentiments que je ne saurais vraiment qualifiés d'amoureux ou non.

Je le vis donc pour la première fois au tout début de mon année de seconde, dans la cour principale du lycée pour être plus précise, alors qu'il était vêtu d'un t-shirt Death Note et qu'une chaîne pendait sur le côté de son pantalon. Au début, je n'éprouvais pas franchement grand-chose pour lui ; je le trouvais simplement classe et il me semblait plutôt gentil. Je savais d'ores et déjà que c'était le genre de personne avec qui je ne deviendrais jamais amie étant donné qu'il était beau, qu'il avait bon goût et qu'il était en classe de première. En somme, il était inaccessible pour le petit être timide voire limite coincé que j'étais et que je suis toujours aujourd'hui. Ce garçon devint donc la cible de mon hobby préféré, à savoir l'observation ; toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour le croiser dans les couloirs. Autant dire que je me faisais du mal pour rien étant donné qu'il ne posera jamais les yeux sur moi, vas-tu me dire. Eh bien que répondre à ça ? Je dois être atteinte de crises ponctuelles de masochisme.

Un jour, alors que quelqu'un tout là-haut dans le ciel semblait me tendre une perche, je le vis en train de discuter avec Yahiko, le frère aîné de Konan. Ç'aurait pu être l'occasion pour moi de m'incruster dans leur conversation. J'aurais pu me la jouer fine, du genre « Hé, salut Yahiko, comment ça va ? » avec un grand sourire et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'aurais attiré l'attention de ce beau jeune homme sur moi. Malheureusement, ma légendaire stupidité me poussa à ignorer superbement cette perche que l'on s'obstinait à me tendre et je filai donc vers ma salle de classe l'air de rien.

Bravo Sakura. Zéro pointé.

A la suite de ce formidable échec, je ne le croisai presque plus, comme si l'être céleste qui avait voulu m'aider me punissait de ne pas avoir suivi le virage serré qu'il voulait que j'emprunte dans le long chemin de ma destinée. Mais, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, alors même que je me trouvais à la suprématie de ma laideur, alors même que je venais de me _couper les cheveux _et que, comme d'habitude, ils étaient beaucoup trop courts à mon goût, il vint m'adresser la parole. Enfin, c'était une bien belle expression. Il glissa simplement une remarque à mon intention.

J'étais assise au pied des escaliers, juste en face de l'entrée secondaire de l'établissement, et je lisais tranquillement un livre, une amie étant présente à mes côtés, lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte du lycée, le nez rivé sur son portable. Faisant l'effort de quitter ma lecture ô combien passionnante, je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles bleues ne croisent furtivement les miennes. Je baissai alors précipitamment les yeux sur mon ouvrage, faisant mine de n'avoir jamais arrêté de lire, lorsqu'il me souffla : « stylée ». J'eus un moment d'absence. Un bug du cerveau, il me semble. Puis, je relevai la tête et le vis sourire en ma direction.

Est-ce nécessaire que je te décrive les nombreux loopings qu'a enchaîné mon cœur ? Moi, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il était le premier garçon à me complimenter sur mon apparence. Alors peu importe qui il était, j'étais heureuse. Je crois que c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai commencé à cultiver de tendres sentiments à son égard. Comble de la niaiserie.

Ce même jour, je le revis dans le commerce qui faisait fureur parmi les lycéens ; c'était une petite officine qui cuisinait des pâtes à emporter ou à consommer sur place pour pas trop cher à deux pâtés de maison de mon bahut. Damnation éternelle, ce type travaillait là-bas entre midi et deux. Et je devais avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de charme avec son tablier rouge et sa casquette assortie enfoncée sur sa chevelure dorée, avec juste une petite ouverture à l'arrière afin de pouvoir y faire passer sa queue de cheval. Surprise, ce fut chez lui que je passai commande. Il était très poli, agréable et souriant, un peu comme il devait l'être avec tous les autres clients. Mais vous savez ce que c'est quand on éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un. On a tendance à tout idéaliser avec une incroyable exagération emplie d'une crédulité excessive elle-même couplée à une extrême naïveté. Alors, je lui souris aussi tout du long, espérant secrètement que j'avais l'air naturel et que j'étais bien coiffée. Après avoir réglé ma commande, il me répéta encore une fois qu'il me trouvait « vraiment très stylée » et je m'assis à une table avec mon amie, le cœur battant la chamade.

Voici donc la cause de mon soudain bonheur. Cette bien heureuse journée riche en émotions. Seulement, au moment où je débutai l'écriture de ce second épisode, je ne savais pas encore que mon bonheur allait disparaître avec autant de rapidité qu'il s'était immiscé dans mon esprit.

En effet, encore tout excitée de la journée que je venais de passer, je partageai ma joie avec Konan par le biais de Facebook. Nous nous extasiâmes un moment sur le beau garçon de mes rêves avant qu'elle ne me demande de plus amples détails sur sa physionomie. Je lui décris alors sommairement sa longue chevelure blonde, son regard azur et son style vestimentaire à la fois classique mais différent de la norme. C'est alors que telle une illuminée, elle m'écrivit - avec les innombrables points d'exclamations et smileys enjoués assortis - qu'elle connaissait ce garçon et m'envoya une photo de lui afin que je donne confirmation. Etonnée, je lui demandai d'où elle le connaissait. Elle me répondit qu'ils avaient des amis en commun et qu'ils s'entendaient par conséquent plutôt bien. Elle laissa quelque secondes s'écouler avant d'ajouter qu'il avait une copine.

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas plus d'une heure. J'étais encore sous le choc de cette révélation. C'était bien trop beau. Comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain, je pris la décision de l'oublier. Mais c'était sans compter le lundi suivant.

Tandis que je retournai une seconde fois déjeuner sur son lieu de travail - non sans espérer de tout cœur le croiser – je fus déçue de constater qu'il ne se trouvait ni derrière la caisse, ni dans la cuisine. Je pris donc ma commande avec ce que je devinais être une moue boudeuse lorsqu'une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles me tira de mes pensées. Le bel objet de mes pensées était en train de débattre avec sa patronne si oui ou non il devait s'affairer à la tâche ce jour-là. Elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait se passer de ses services et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se retourna dans l'intention de quitter les lieux et qu'il se rendit compte de ma présence. Il me sourit et me salua d'une bise sur chaque joue, puis nous sortîmes afin de nous extirper de la chaleur du restaurant. Il engagea facilement la conversation en abordant des centres d'intérêts qui nous semblaient communs, à savoir la musique japonaise, et le Visual Kei plus particulièrement. Il me montra même une photo de lui une ou deux années auparavant sur son portable, à l'époque où il arborait une apparence plus extravagante. Ce n'était plus possible pour lui de se vêtir ainsi à présent car il avait réussi à décrocher un petit job qu'il souhaitait garder. « Et puis, avec la casquette, mes cheveux seraient sans cesse aplatis et le tablier rouge gâcherait mes beaux vêtements » ajouta-t-il en me tirant une petit langue mutine.

La conversation continua ainsi de bon train jusqu'à ce que – pour une obscure raison que je ne me rappelle plus vraiment – nous vînmes à parler de sa petite amie. Une occidentale, en plus. Imbattable sur le plan physique. Effectivement, il me montra une photo d'elle, et je fus forcée d'avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Mon palpitant se mit à me jouer des tours dans ma cage thoracique en se contractant et se décontractant de façon irrégulière et douloureuse, mais je m'efforçai de faire bonne figure devant le garçon de mes rêves afin de ne pas lui divulguer le trouble qui s'était emparé de moi.

Le soir-même, comme à mon habitude, je réfléchis longuement à ma journée, dans mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je me sermonnai intérieurement en me disant que j'aurais plutôt dû faire ceci au lieu de cela et j'en fis de même pour les paroles que j'avais prononcées. Je me torturai ainsi quelques instants avant que mon myocarde ne se remette à se serrer désagréablement dans ma poitrine au souvenir du passage le plus heureux et le plus décevant de ma journée ; ma rencontre avec Deidara. Ou Dei' pour les intimes, comme il avait cru bon de me le préciser dès notre premier contact. Il était temps que je mette un nom sur ce jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, cela fait près de trois pages Word que je te baratine avec lui.

A toi, cher PC, qui lirais encore ces derrières lignes – oui, c'est bientôt terminé ! – je te félicite pour ton immense courage et je te promets qu'un jour, je me trouverai un confident en bonne et due forme autre que mon adorable ordinateur toujours prêt à me rendre service. Quoi que, si tu étais doté d'une conscience, tu te serais sans doute déjà suicidé à coups de virus et de spywares depuis longtemps…

Bref, je vais rapidement clore ces pages de ma vie. Cette nuit-là, je me décidai aussi _réellement_ à oublier les sentiments que j'éprouvai envers l'objet de mes convoitises, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec sa petite amie, si d'ici-là je n'étais pas parvenue à atteindre mon objectif.

Ainsi, mes journées sont redevenues monotones à l'exception du lundi midi où il m'est possible de discuter l'espace de quelques minutes avec ce beau blond vêtu de rouge en tant qu'amie. Ce fut difficile au début, mais je commence petit à petit à me faire à cette situation. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais presque déclarer avec fierté qu'il n'est définitivement plus qu'un simple ami aux yeux de mon cœur.

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :/**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, les quatre premiers chapitres racontent chacun une histoire différente, mais le dernier regroupera tous les protagonistes. On retrouvera donc Deidara plus tard… **_

_**Prochain chapitre : Sakura nous raconte ses années collège en compagnie de celle qui fut jadis sa meilleure amie, Tayuya.**_


	3. Une tumultueuse amitié

**Une tumultueuse amitié**

Aux alentours du 15 avril 2013

Je ressens comme le besoin d'étaler au grand jour cette soi-disant « amitié » qui me pèse depuis trop longtemps. Bien que je sois moi-même un bel exemple d'hypocrisie, il est temps que je soulage mon cœur du lourd poids de la culpabilité: celui de faire usage de faux semblants afin de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été une fille très timide et discrète qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire oublier dans un coin et j'avais, jusqu'à présent, toujours plus ou moins bien réussi mon coup. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais vraiment pas comment me dépêtrer de cette situation sans attirer l'attention sur moi et – plus important et terrifiant encore – m'attirer les foudres des quelques amis que j'ai réussi à me faire en cette première année de lycée.

Je te propose donc de commencer ce nouvel épisode par, disons…le début ? Tu comprendras ainsi mieux les propos que je tiens. Je vais tenter de narrer mes souvenirs avec le plus de justesse possible et tenir compte non seulement des défauts de Tayuya, mais aussi des miens. Car, après tout, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute ; nous sommes toutes deux responsables de cette embarrassante situation.

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est en cinquième que Tayuya et moi nous sommes rapprochées. A l'époque, nos centres d'intérêts étaient les mêmes et notre place au sein du collège semblait nous être commune également : « gothiques de service », « filles bizarres », « dépressives », les railleries allaient déjà bon train. Parfois, nous nous laissions aller aux larmes, l'âme appesantie par ces propos, encore trop jeunes et immatures pour assumer pleinement notre façon d'être pour le moins marginale. D'autres fois, nous ignorions simplement ces personnes incapables d'accepter la différence avant de rire de bon cœur avec notre bande de copains en nous moquant des insultes auxquelles nous avions droit.

Aussi, Tayuya et moi nous voyions avec beaucoup de régularité, la plupart du temps, chez moi. C'étaient des moments agréables, des instants d'évasion où nous discutions de tout et de rien, prenions des photos à tout va en sachant pertinemment que l'une comme l'autre détestions être photographiées, puis nous conversions encore, faisant sortir chacune à notre tour des bêtises bien plus grosses que nous de notre bouche. C'étaient les moments simples de la vie d'une collégienne, les instants si courts mais tellement précieux d'une amitié d'adolescentes. C'était le bon temps…

Ce que j'avais pu être naïve ! Mais bien entendu, ce n'est qu'avec du recul que mon œil critique se met en marche et que je me rends compte que nous n'étions pas faites pour être amies. Je nous pensais semblables, mais un fossé existait depuis toujours entre nous. J'étais simplement trop jeune – et sans doute aussi trop stupide - pour m'en rendre compte.

Non.

Je m'en étais rendue compte, au bout d'un moment. Mais j'étais si heureuse de m'être fait une telle amie après mon renvoi de mon précédent établissement scolaire que j'avais décidé de fermer obstinément les yeux sur la vérité.

J'étais trop gentille. Trop conne. Je le suis sans doute encore aujourd'hui.

Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Comme mon professeur de sociologie me le dirait, j'ai « profondément intériorisé ces valeurs au fond de mon être ». Valeurs de merde. Y a des jours, de nombreux jours, où je déteste vraiment mon caractère. Je suis faite ainsi. J'aurais dû m'y habituer avec le temps. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait que je change. Peut-être le ferai-je, un jour…

Mais bon, je m'égare.

L'amitié qui me liait à Tayuya paraissait idyllique et sans faille. Du moins, jusqu'au début de notre troisième année de collège. Notre duo, petit à petit, se transforma en un joyeux trio. Encore une camarade qui partageait nos goûts vestimentaires et musicaux. Kin, qu'elle s'appelait. Une chic fille, en ce temps. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même au niveau relationnelle. Bientôt, je ne voyais plus que Kin et Tayuya, bavardant gaiement ensemble à l'avant tandis que moi, la timide et discrète Sakura, j'étais à la traîne, à l'arrière. C'était douloureux mais si c'était le prix à payer pour vaincre la solitude, j'étais prête à le payer cent fois !

Je subissais, pourrait-on presque dire, cette situation en silence – pour ne pas changer – sans que personne ne se rende compte du vide qui grandissait dans mon cœur : après tout, je n'étais pas réputée pour mes innombrables sourires. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette fille qui me rabâchait les oreilles à coup de « Sakura, mais tu rigoles! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire ! » Pauvre cruche. Me faire la remarque une fois, ça passe, j'ai conscience de mes défauts. Mais me le répéter chaque jour, ça, je le supportais moins bien. Mais toujours ce petit sourire, ce faux semblant qui masquait tout, autant ma colère que mes peines, l'air de rien.

Donc, les gens commencèrent à me traiter de « p'tit chien » qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de ses maîtresses. Avaient-ils tort ? Exagéraient-ils ? Le débat serait bien court. Oui, ils avaient malheureusement le mérite de m'avoir percée à jour. J'étais consciente du ridicule de la situation, de l'humiliation que je m'infligeais chaque jour. Aussi, je décidai de vérifier une bonne fois pour toute si Kin et Tayuya se souciaient encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ma personne.

Un matin, au lieu de me rendre aux « gradins » - qui, comme son nom l'indique, consistait en une succession de marches en béton -, notre point de rassemblement quotidien, je m'assis sur un muret au fond de la cour, les écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles.

Personne ne vint me chercher, personne ne m'envoya un message pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Et de là où je me trouvais, j'avais une très jolie vue sur ma soi-disant bande d'amis qui riaient aux éclats avec insouciance. Etais-je discrète au point que mon absentéisme passait inaperçu ? Ou bien peut-être que ça les arrangeait, en fin de compte, que je ne sois pas là… Des milliers de questions avaient fait irruption dans mon esprit et n'avaient eu de cesse de tourbillonner avant de me filer une belle migraine. Puis, je m'étais dit que je tirais des conclusions trop hâtives ; il n'était que huit heures du matin, pas la peine de me mettre dans tous mes états.

_« Laissons au moins passer une journée. »_

Le lendemain, le moral dans les chaussettes, je m'étais rendue aux fameux « gradins » où personne ne me posa de question quant aux distances que j'avais prises vis-à-vis du groupe la journée passée. Personne ne s'était soucié de moi, mais j'avais fini par me rendre compte que les moqueries jasaient d'autant plus quand j'étais seule. Autant attirer la honte sur moi en donnant l'illusion que j'avais quand même un semblant d'amis.

Mon année de quatrième se clôtura ainsi, mon rôle auprès de Kin et Tayuya se limitant à leur passer de temps en temps – très régulièrement, faut pas se leurrer ! - mes devoirs pour qu'elles puissent recopier les réponses aux exercices demandés. L'année suivante s'annonçait radieuse… Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce que mes deux comparses me balancent à la figure qu'elles ne voulaient plus de moi au sein du groupe. Or, rien de ce genre ne se produisit.

Une première tornade s'abattit le jour-même de la rentrée scolaire. Kin, de ses propres dires, serait devenue « skinhead ». Apparemment, elle avait fait la connaissance de quelques mauvaises fréquentations pendant les vacances. Cependant, elle croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'elle nous racontait et ponctua même son discours d'un « connasse d'européenne » à mon encontre.

Génial.

J'avais beau affectionner les coutumes des pays occidentaux et y avoir déjà voyagé, je n'en possédais aucunement l'origine. Mais, lasse de relever ce splendide compliment et de débuter une dispute sans fin, je haussai simplement les épaules. Je venais de découvrir celle que j'avais jadis considérée comme mon amie sous un nouveau jour. Un nouveau jour ne me plaisant guère qui me permit cependant d'affronter cette rupture avec plus d'aisance : le pincement au cœur que je ressentis fut infime par rapport à la douleur qui aurait assiégé mon myocarde si elle n'avait pas fait tomber son masque.

La seconde tornade survint un peu plus tard. Elle apparut pour la première fois après la « trahison » de Kin et gagna peu à peu du terrain au fil de l'année. Cette tornade se nommait Tayuya.

Surpris ?

Non.

Tu t'y attendais certainement autant que je m'y étais attendue à l'époque. Elle aussi, elle avait une face cachée. En effet, mon esprit pouvant parfois faire preuve de beaucoup de cruauté et Kin étant hors-jeu, le terrain me semblait favorable à un renouement de feu mon amitié idyllique avec Tayuya. Seulement, cette dernière baissa dans mon estime à la seconde où elle commença à se lamenter sur sa – selon elle – bien piètre vie. Une chose qui m'exécrait plus que tout chez Tayuya, c'était sa façon perpétuelle de dire « Quand je souffre, je le fais en silence et je me cache derrière des rires » sur un ton méprisant, comme si ses amis n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle car ils ne voyaient pas sa détresse. Mais, sauf erreur de ma part, qui est-ce qui pleurait presque chaque matin, adossée à un poteau, bien en vue des autres élèves du collège, en baissant la tête et voutant le dos telle un martyr devant supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules ? Allez, je vous donne un indice ! Son prénom commence par un T. Si ça c'était pas une manière détournée de planter un gigantesque panneau à côté d'elle avec une grande flèche clignotant dans sa direction, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Bon, je l'avoue, je suis une belle langue de vipères à penser ça ; peut-être qu'en réalité, elle avait vraiment des problèmes avec son copain ou sa famille, même si rien n'avait jamais pu prouver la véracité des propos qu'elle tenait. Néanmoins, personnellement, je déteste les gens qui affichent leur malheur devant tout le monde. OK, on a tous le droit d'être triste. Mais le dire à une, voire deux personnes de confiance, ça suffit, à mon sens. Pas la peine de mettre toute la population au courant… C'est comme les statuts dépressifs de Facebook, ça me dégoûte de voir des personnes étaler leurs sentiments aux yeux d'inconnus juste pour récolter un peu de pitié.

Mais bon, j'ai toujours eu un caractère un peu spécial, comme je te le disais. Alors peut-être que c'est juste moi qui trouve ce comportement déplorable. Peut-être que d'autres n'en feraient pas toute une montagne. Peut-être que dans le lot, c'est moi la plus intolérante de tous.

Bref, tu comprends un peu ce que j'ai vécu au quotidien pendant ma dernière année de collégienne.

Au début du mois de septembre, mon brevet mentionné en poche, je me réjouissais de mon entrée au lycée. Dans ma famille, on me disait souvent que la mentalité, là-bas, était différente. Les élèves passaient du stade de gamin à celui de jeunes adultes et gagnaient en maturité. J'espérais de tout cœur que c'était vrai. Ainsi, les gens cesseraient de me regarder avec condescendance et je parviendrais avec un peu de chance à m'entourer de véritables amis.

Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais maudite ? Devine donc quel nom figurait sur la même liste que le mien au moment de répartir les élèves par classe. Moi qui pensais que ce serait l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ… Le passé refuse apparemment de me lâcher. Tout sourire, Tayuya était venue me retrouver, s'était assise à mes côtés, m'avait parlé de ses vacances. Et encore, toujours, inlassablement, ma maîtrise du petit sourire hypocrite vint me porter secours. Si elle savait où elle pouvait se les mettre ses bavardages futiles !

Je constatai amèrement qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Et, accessoirement, que je lui servais de bouche-trou. Bah oui, c'est trop la _loose_ de rester seule ! Dès que d'autres filles vinrent lui adresser la parole, je n'existai plus à ses yeux. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait bien. Mais dans un autre, à force de rester seule, j'avais développé le hobby d'observer avec minutie chaque personne qui rentrait dans mon champ de vision. Ainsi, un nouveau sentiment prit place dans mon cœur à l'encontre de Tayuya : la jalousie. Cette fille, à la fois si irritable mais si belle, si sociable, si intéressante.

Qu'étais-je à côté d'elle ?

Même ma plus grande – et unique – fierté, _mes notes_, ne me sauvaient pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu la mise : malgré ses résultats inférieurs aux miens, elle récoltait des avis et des remarques plus positives que les miennes de la part des professeurs. « Tayuya possède une belle sensibilité graphique. » Signé, le prof d'arts plastiques. « Tayuya, de par ses excellents acquis en arts, maîtrise parfaitement l'écriture des nouveaux kanjis ! » Celle-ci, elle vient du professeur qui s'occupe du club de calligraphie. Mais celle qui m'a achevée, la voici : « Tayuya met beaucoup de passion et d'émotions dans ses écrits. Elle a toutes les capacités nécessaires pour entrer en première L. »

C'est stupide, je le conçois, mais le japonais, ça toujours été ma matière préférée. J'aime beaucoup écrire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je le fais bien. Mes textes sont fades, monotones, sans réelle profondeur. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai fini par déduire. Moi, dans mon relevé de notes, j'avais droit à des « Excellent trimestre » partout. Et quelques « Manque de participation. » Les enseignants ne savent même pas quoi écrire à mon sujet. J'ai de bonnes notes, mais c'est tout.

Vois à quel point cette fille m'a fait tomber plus bas que terre, à faire toute une polémique sur des résultats scolaires!

En attendant, toutes mes pensées, tous mes sentiments, mes ressentis sont reclus dans mon esprit et s'accumulent, s'accumulent, s'accumulent encore. Ils sont là, quoi que je fasse, vicieux, tapis dans l'ombre, prêts à surgir à tout instant. Ça bouillonne au fond de mon être. Et un jour, ça finira par exploser. _Je_ vais finir par imploser. Et ce jour-là, mieux vaut que Tayuya ne se trouve pas dans les parages.

Mais pour le moment, en bonne hypocrite que je suis, j'attends Tayuya tous les matins à la gare, là où nous déposent nos bus respectifs, et nous faisons le chemin ensemble. La plupart du temps, nous nous faisons rapidement la bise, nous nous mettons en chemin, et aucune de nous deux ne pipe mot durant le trajet. Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Comme je n'ose rien lui dire, rien lui reprocher, autant me sentir faible et pitoyable en silence. Je pense être déjà vingt milles lieus sous terre, bien enfoncée, et j'ai l'impression de voir l'ombre permanente du pied de Tayuya flotter au-dessus de ma tête, paré à m'écrabouiller encore bien d'avantage.

Les faux semblants, voilà sur quoi est basée notre relation. Je ne parlerais plus d'amitié avec elle. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. J'ai déjà accordé trop de confiance à ce titre par le passé.

_**Et voilà, encore un chapitre !**_

_**Je n'ai pas reçu d'avis donc je ne sais pas si cette fanfiction plait ._. Mais puisqu'elle est déjà terminée, je vais tout de même publier les deux chapitres que j'ai en réserve.**_

_**Rendez-vous au prochain épisode : Sakura plonge au plus profond de ses idées noires et se remet en question face à la tournure qu'a prise son amitié avec sa meilleure amie, Konan.**_


	4. Je ne suis qu'une ombre monstreuse

_**Bonjour à tous **___

_**Avant toute chose, je tiens à répondre au commentaire d'**_Ayilas_**qui m'a agréablement surprise ! J'ai déjà l'honneur de te dire que tu es la première personne à avoir commenté l'un de mes écrits sur ce site, j'en suis toute émue :') Et merci pour toutes tes gentilles remarques, ça m'a donné la motivation de publier ce chapitre très rapidement ! (chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que les autres)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_xxxx_

**Je ne suis qu'une ombre monstrueuse**

Le 26 juin 2013

Que dire à présent… ? Il y a tellement de choses enfouies en moins ! Hélas, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à les exprimer que je ne l'aurais cru. Moi qui pensais que coucher mes ressentis sur papier – ou sur Word, vive la modernité ! – me faciliterait la tâche… je me fourvoyais plus que de raison ! Ça me paraît aussi compliqué que de me soulager la conscience en usant de ma voix.

Je vais cependant tenter d'écrire un peu. J'en ai besoin. Je le sens.

Eh oui ! c'est le retour de ta déprimée préférée après une longue absence – sans doute encore bien trop courte pour toi.

Aujourd'hui, je compte encore me plaindre de mon existence et de ma génialissime petite personne. Nan mais franchement, à quoi je sers, moi ? Je ne suis indispensable pour personne ! Même ma meilleure amie je suis sûre qu'elle ne serait pas trop triste si je disparaissais. Elle est tellement plus épanouie avec ses autres amis...! Jalousie te voilà encore de retour. Comme tu peux pervertir mon âme… Un jour, je suis certaine que je jalouserais la terre entière !

_**Je ne suis qu'une ombre.**_

Mais est-ce seulement de ma faute si je suis totalement maudite ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si Dame Nature a refusé de me prendre sous son aile ? Parce que tu sais, ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal de se dire qu'on est la _pire_ amie de la terre. La pire _meilleure_ amie que ce monde ait bercé. Je l'aime énormément, ma Konan, mais je doute parfois de la réciproque.

Je ne remets pas la faute sur elle, loin de là ! Au contraire, je la comprendrais tout à fait. Non, ce dont je doute, c'est de moi. Comme d'habitude. Rien qu'en lui offrant son cadeau d'anniversaire, il y a deux semaines, elle m'a fait une bise sur chaque joue accompagné d'un câlin pour me remercier, mais j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'en voyant le t-shirt que je lui avais achetée, elle semblait déçue. De plus, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez présente pour elle, de ne pas savoir la réconforter lorsqu'elle est peinée, de n'être qu'une piètre conseillère lorsqu'elle se pose des questions.

En fait, je crois plutôt que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour pouvoir mériter son amitié. Elle est si jolie ! Si appréciée ! Que suis-je, à côté d'elle ? Elle est entourée de tant d'amis. Tant de gens l'apprécient. Tant de garçons la désirent. Mais que suis-je ? _Que suis-je ?_

Je suis aussi insignifiante qu'un grain de poussière, je pense.

Non pas que je n'ai pas d'autres amis à par elle : je me suis faite quelques copines au lycée avec qui je m'entends très bien. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir me faire des amis qui aimeraient un peu les mêmes choses que moi, qui arboreraient le même style vestimentaire. Des gens avec qui je pourrais converser librement sans avoir peur d'aborder un sujet qui ne les intéresse nullement.

Cruelle utopie !

Même Konan me le dit. Ses amis, les quelques-uns qui étudient dans le même lycée que moi, parlent dans mon dos, ne m'apprécient guère à cause justement de mon style qu'ils qualifient « d'emo ». Et, à cause des stéréotypes associés à cette appellation, - tu connais le refrain : dépressif suicidaire anorexique qui écoute de la musique commerciale - ils préfèrent ne pas m'aborder.

Cruelle destinée.

En plus, je ne suis même pas « emo ». Certes, il fut un temps où il me semblait nécessaire, voire presque vital, de me désigner par un terme précis. Ainsi, je suis passée par ma phase « gothique », « emo » - je l'avoue – et « visual kei » avant de devenir… _ça_. J'ai cessé de me définir lorsque j'ai pris conscience de l'immaturité de la chose. Je ne possède qu'une apparence propre à mon caractère, un mélange d'un peu de tout, qui malheureusement ne plaît à personne.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est être différente. Me démarquer des autres. Et c'est chose réussie quand on pense que tout le monde me voit, mais que peu de personnes parviennent à m'apprécier. Vu mon faciès, je ne pense pas être en mesure de leur en vouloir…

Enfin, côté garçon, n'en parlons même pas. Zéro pointé dans ce domaine depuis maintenant quinze années d'existence. J'ai encore le temps, me dirait-on. Cependant, aucun garçon ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, ou du moins n'a jamais essayé de le montrer, et je suis tellement timide – pour ne pas dire coincée – que cette situation ne bougera sans doute jamais.

_**Je ne suis qu'un monstre.**_

Quand j'y repense, j'ai t'ai encore une fois déçue, n'est-ce pas Konan ? Il y a quelques jours, à la fête de la musique. Je t'avais demandé de t'y rendre avec moi. Et tu avais accepté. Je m'étais donc joyeusement rendue à notre point de rencontre, pestant comme pas possible contre mes parents à la traîne, plus que pressée et ravie à l'idée de passer une soirée avec toi. Malheureusement, ce que je redoutais tant arriva : tu avais convié quelque uns de tes amis à nous rejoindre. Un moyen d'augmenter mon degré de sociabilité, me diras-tu en tant que journal qui a déjà recueilli mes lamentations sur le sujet. Je te répondrais que ce n'était-là qu'un facteur nocif d'une soirée dont la perspective m'enchantait auparavant. Car dès lors, je devinai aisément qu'il en serait tout autre.

Je saluai néanmoins ses amis d'un hochement de tête souriant. Fidèle rictus hypocrite le Retour : je suis morte de trouille d'être entourée de gens que je ne connais pas, mais je vais bien quand même.

Mes espoirs d'une soirée en tête à tête avec ma meilleure amie à arpenter les rues à la découverte de la scène musicale locale déjà bien amochés furent totalement réduits à néant. Que dis-je ? Pire encore ! Brisés et piétinés par les rangers des soi-disant « métalleux » nous accompagnant. Non, eux, ils voulaient passer leur temps dans un bar où joueraient bien entendu non-stop des groupes de métal agressif. Je ne déteste pas spécialement ce style musical. Mais il ne faut pas dépasser une certaine limite au temps d'écoute d'un chanteur se brisant les cordes vocales dans un micro tandis que personne ne comprend les paroles, se contentant de _headbanger_ comme des tarés.

Non, sincèrement, Konan, ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller.

Une fois rendus sur place, je fis la rencontre du reste de la joyeuse bande. Les filles les plus extraverties me semblaient écervelées tandis que les plus discrètes me toisaient comme si je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Encore cette image « d'emo » qui me collait à la peau. Cependant, sans doute par égard pour Konan, personne ne pipa critique à mon sujet. Les garçons paraissaient eux plus âgés – sans doute dans les 17 ou 18 ans - et ne prêtaient pas spécialement attention à ma personne. Je restai donc un peu en retrait de la bande, écoutant la discussion avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, l'un des amis les plus proches de Konan – Nagato, si je ne m'abuse - me posa tout de même quelques questions et, lorsqu'il apprit que j'appréciais beaucoup la musique japonaise – qui est, soit dit en passant, tout de même notre pays - et les mangas, il me toisa l'air exaspéré. Je crois bien qu'il m'a prise pour une de ces groupies dont le monde tournait exclusivement autour des beaux garçons façonnés par la chirurgie esthétique – ou par la plume d'un _mangaka_.

Mais peu m'importait : ce n'étaient ni mes amis, ni mon style de musique. Ce n'était tout simplement pas mon monde. Je mourais d'envie de partir en courant, mais je restais sagement à ma place, ne voulant pas risquer de blesser mon amie.

Vers la fin de la soirée, – enfin, ça l'était à mon sens – Konan voulut rejoindre ses amis près des amplis afin de se fondre dans la masse de têtes se secouant rageusement en faisant gracieusement virevolter leurs longs cheveux. Elle se sentit néanmoins coupable de me laisser seule et, malgré mes protestations, demanda à trois garçons de me tenir compagnie. Bien entendu, gênée au possible, je ne desserrai guère mes lèvres, fortement soudées l'une à l'autre.

L'un deux, un garçon plutôt enrobé – sans doute victime du régime « métalleux » composé de bière, de bière et… de bière – doté d'une affreuse coupe de cheveux qui tirait sur le roux, me sortit néanmoins de mon mutisme lorsqu'il me posa LA question. Celle qui déchaîna – intérieurement - un mélange de lassitude et de colère dans mon esprit. « En fait, t'es emo ? » Je crus que j'allais lui arracher la tête malgré ces cinquante kilos – au bas mot -de plus que moi. Je lui répondis simplement « Non » en faisant très légèrement remonter mes lèvres.

Ce type s'appelait Jirôbô. J'ai au moins retenu ça de lui en plus de sa déplaisante apparence. Juste au cas où il me viendrait un jour une envie irrépressible de meurtre.

Un deuxième de mes tuteurs forcés, celui qui se nommait Hidan – j'ai retenu parce qu'en dépit de la situation, il était plutôt pas mal -, voyant que je refusais de boire de la bière et que je ne riais pas à leurs blagues salaces, me lança un : « T'as l'air traumatisée ». J'avais de quoi l'être.

Vraiment.

Mais je ne l'étais pas.

Etre un peu renfermé ne veut pas forcément dire être totalement pur et innocent. Je rétorquai simplement que le goût de la bière m'écœurait et que j'étais assez timide. Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire, car il retourna à sa conversation avec l'un de ses potes, me laissant ainsi le loisir de consulter discrètement l'heure sur mon portable.

23h30.

Alléluia ! L'heure de la libération avait sonné ! Je prévins rapidement Konan que je devais partir et celle-ci fit un bout du chemin retour avec moi car elle avait peur que je fasse de mauvaises rencontres. Elle consentit finalement à me laisser seule à mi-chemin et me fit gaiement la bise afin de me saluer, persuadée que j'avais passé une soirée aussi excellente que la sienne. Mais je n'eus pas la force de lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Malheureusement, je crois bien qu'elle s'en était aperçue.

Dans la voiture de mes parents, je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et appuyai ma tête contre la vitre fraîche, épuisée. « Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? » A peine une fraction de seconde fut nécessaire. « Oui, très bien. » Juste le temps de composer un ultime faux sourire.

_**Je ne suis qu'une ombre monstrueuse. **_

Je suis vraiment nulle comme fille, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je relis ces lignes, moi, je n'aurais pas envie de m'aimer. Alors soit, je suis une piètre meilleure amie. Sans doute que j'ai voulu viser trop haut. L'inaccessible.

Pardon, Konan. Pardon d'avoir fait mauvaise impression auprès de tes nouveaux amis. Pardon de ne plus vouloir les recroiser de sitôt. Pardon de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

_**Voilà, ce chapitre clôt les différentes situations auxquelles Sakura est confrontée.**_

_**Le dernier chapitre devrait arriver demain, voire Lundi au plus tard. Je tiens à terminer de publier cette fiction rapidement afin de débuter un nouveau projet !**_

_**Dernier chapitre : Sakura aborde tous les personnages qui font partie de sa vie et démêle les différentes histoires qui l'empêchent de s'épanouir au mieux.**_

_**Je prends toujours les avis ! :-D**_


	5. Tout n'est pas si noir

Pemplamousse _**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Hélas, oui, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre l'année dernière sur un coup de tête après une dispute avec ma sœur (l'histoire du billet de dix euros est aussi stupide qu'authentique !), je me réfère donc bien à des éléments de ma vie afin d'écrire cette fiction. Cependant, j'en rajoute aussi une couche avec des éléments fictionnels. En tout cas, ce doit être pour cela que l'histoire parait aussi réaliste. Je suis contente d'avoir su retranscrire les sentiments que je voulais, il est vrai que l'adolescence (en plus d'être en plein dedans) est un thème qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et observer les gens et leur comportement est quasi un hobby chez moi ! Cette suite avec le beau Sasuke est une belle idée que j'aurais pu exploiter, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête à l'époque où j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par mon dénouement pour autant **_____

_**Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**_

_xxxx_

**Tout n'est pas si noir bien que rien ne soit complètement rose**

Le 23 septembre et, je l'espère, pour longtemps encore!

Je suis enfin de retour, cher journal ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, avoue ! Tu pensais sans doute que j'étais déjà morte après trois mois d'inactivité. Mais non, je reviens te hanter ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera la dernière fois. Après tout, si je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de ravager tes pages virtuelles de mon encre noir toute aussi factice de toutes les vacances, ça veut bien dire que je fais des progrès. Et puis, de toute façon, mis à part manger, boire, lire, surfer sur internet, faire la grasse matinée, le tout agrémenté de quelques sorties entre amis, je n'avais rien de fameux à te confier.

Donc, c'est après une très longue pause particulièrement reposante et baignée de soleil que je vais entamer les dernières pages de ce journal informatique bien trop court à mon goût. Mais que veux-tu, après avoir passé des années à me demander si je devais narrer mes exploits existentiels par écrit à l'aide de ce fabuleux objet magique nommé « journal intime » dont on dit tant de bien, ma vie a fini par devenir monotone, et moi, du coup, je n'ai plus rien à te raconter. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'une rentrée a suffi à remettre toutes mes pensées précédemment évoquées en question.

En effet, le 3 septembre dernier, j'ai effectué mon _come back_ au lycée en intégrant la classe de première littéraire. Un _come back_ très discret, comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais j'ai néanmoins retrouvé quelques vagues connaissances avec qui j'ai rapidement pu tisser des liens plus solides. Et bien sûr, forcément, indubitablement, Tayuya se retrouvait encore une fois dans la même classe que moi. Foutue malédiction ! Je pouvais pas passer une _putain _d'année tranquille, nan ? C'était trop demandé ?

Cette peste se révélait être la même personne détestable que j'abhorrais l'an passé ; toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi sociable. En revanche, son côté « victime » semblait s'être décuplé, tout comme son exubérance infantile et, paradoxalement, son esprit salace. Mets donc une bonne dose de lamentations dans un bol et ajoute-y un comportement qui te fait passer pour une débile mentale. Complète la préparation en saupoudrant d'un zeste de remarques douteuses à chaque parole prononcée ainsi qu'une touche d'apparence parfaite. Mélange le tout et tu obtiendras mon ennemi juré. Cette pétas…, idiote de Tayuya. Reste poli, Sakura.

Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, je suis restée la même reine de l'hypocrisie. Du moins, lorsque j'entre en contact avec le Mal incarné. Mon ex-meilleure amie. Une simple erreur de parcours.

Mais passons rapidement sur ces désagréments : comme l'indique le titre de cet ultime épisode, des événements heureux se sont également manifestés. Comme la naissance d'une nouvelle complicité entre ma sœur et moi.

Certes, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à nous faire la tête et, parallèlement, à nous chercher des noises. Cependant, nous nous sommes rendu compte que cela résultait d'un bête quiproquo. Ainsi, mon aînée, trouvant mon attitude trop détachée et mon absence de conversation trop ennuyeuse, fut conduite à rouler des yeux à chaque fois qu'un mot se frayait un passage des tréfonds de ma gorge et à m'accorder régulièrement des gestes hautains de la main pour me signifier de « dégager ». Et, comme j'en avais assez de me faire traiter comme une moins que rien, j'ai décidé de purement l'ignorer.

Résultat des courses, plus personne ne parlait.

Cette situation a bien duré quelques mois avant que ma mère ne se décide à mettre les choses à plat.

Pardonne-moi mais je vais à présent rédiger un paragraphe digressif. Je sais, ça t'embête, mais faut vraiment que ça sorte, là. Il faut que je mette des mots sur cette réunion familiale qu'a exigée ma mère. Ma _tendre_ génitrice, après avoir échangé moult regards avec mon père, s'est bruyamment raclée la gorge alors que nous venions de finir de dîner, signifiant ainsi le début des hostilités. Hostilités qui se sont déroulées en trois phases.

Tout d'abord, ma mère a ouvert le débat en décrivant notre comportement qui l'irritait au plus haut point (_cf_ aux quelques lignes du dessus). Puis, ma sœur et moi nous sommes expliquées, cette première avec des larmichettes aux coins des yeux et moi, qui me mordais la lèvre au sang pour ne pas pleurer, j'ai senti deux perles d'eau rouler le long de mes joues (très émouvant, tout ça). Enfin, une fois la situation clarifiée, notre maternelle nous a fait une leçon de morale. C'est ça, l'argument principal de ma digression. Le fait que ma mère ait pris ses airs supérieurs en nous faisant une leçon de vie, sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà vécu la même chose par le passé, avec un sourire condescendant. « Mais ne pleurez-pas, les filles, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre. Moi, je voulais juste discuter avec vous. »

Parfois, elle me fait vraiment penser à Tayuya. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment. Mais bien sûr, maman, tu as la science infuse tandis que nous ne sommes que deux pauvres débiles avides de connaissances.

Enfin bref, malgré cela, j'aime ma maman, j'aime mon papa, j'aime ma grande sœur. Puisqu'en effet, dès le lendemain, nous avons commencé à nous reparler normalement et à nous raconter nos journées lycéennes respectives. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, même si nous nous disputons encore de temps en temps, nous sommes un couple de sœurs liées et heureuses.

Je t'ai parlé de Tayuya, d'Ino, qui manque-t-il encore… ? Ah ! Deidara et Konan, bien sûr ! Les meilleurs pour la fin. Je vais commencer par ma meilleure amie, comme ça, je terminerais réellement ce journal en beauté.

Konan… Partie trop loin de moi… Ça sonne vraiment comme le début d'un discours dépressif – et au début, j'ai pensé que ça aurait pu l'être. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Oui, ma meilleure amie étudie à présent à une heure de chez moi et passe sa semaine en internat. Oui, elle est crevée quand elle rentre chez elle le week-end et en plus elle a plein de devoirs à faire. Oui, on ne s'est pas encore vues depuis la rentrée.

Mais, étrangement, alors que j'avais redouté cette rupture dans notre amitié qui dure maintenant depuis plus de douze ans pendant toutes les vacances, aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas aussi affligée que j'aurais cru l'être. Certes, elle me manque. Mais sa présence ne m'est plus aussi indispensable qu'auparavant. Et je crois bien que la mienne ne l'a jamais vraiment été pour elle… Mais soit. D'après les nombreuses photos que j'ai pu contempler sur les réseaux sociaux, Konan semble s'être déjà faite beaucoup d'amis et parait très heureuse d'avoir pris une certaine indépendance.

Je suis contente pour elle. Sincèrement. Et je suis également fière d'avoir enfin su me détacher d'elle pour pouvoir davantage m'ouvrir aux autres.

Parce qu'en effet, l'an passé, je me raccrochais telle une bouée de sauvetage aux mercredis après-midi durant lesquels j'avais le loisir de partager des cours de guitare avec Konan, et délaissais quelque peu les rares personnes qui acceptaient de me faire la conversation. Tandis que les élèves évoluaient en « bandes », moi, je restais assise sur un banc à chaque heure creuse de mon emploi du temps, et je lisais un livre, seule. Entre midi et deux, rebelote. J'avais le nez plongé dans un bouquin et – vive les complexes ! – j'en « oubliais » de manger.

J'étais assez pathétique, quand on y pense. Intérieurement, j'avais beau souffrir de cette situation, c'était quand même moi qui rejetais le contact relationnel qui me faisait si peur et qui refusais de lâcher prise sur ma meilleure amie. En revanche, cette dernière se trouvait aux antipodes de ma situation et continuait à avancer entourée d'amis et, accessoirement, de petit(e)s ami(e)s (oui, oui, je reste bloquée sur ça, mais c'est vraiment frustrant !).

Cependant, cette année, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Il était grand temps de me ressaisir et c'est la tête pleine de belles résolutions que j'avais entamé ma scolarité. Ainsi, lorsque j'ai un moment de libre dans ma journée, mon fidèle bouquin m'accompagne toujours, mais pas seulement lui. Mes amies aussi. Alors certes, je dois souvent interrompre ma lecture pour donner signe de vie à mes comparses et je dois avouer que c'est assez agaçant, mais d'un autre côté, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Parce qu'elles sont géniales, même si je n'oserais jamais le leur dire. En plus, sans le savoir, elles m'ont fait reprendre goût à la nourriture et sont parvenues à minimiser mes complexes sur mon poids.

Alors voilà, je les adore.

Tout comme j'adore le lycée – un comble ! Surtout depuis que j'ai revu Deidara… Nous en venons enfin à l'essentiel. Tu te souviens forcément du beau Dei' qui habitait mes pensées durant une bonne partie de l'année dernière. Eh bien, figure-toi qu'à la rentrée, tandis que je m'étais forcée à l'oublier, cet Apollon a franchi les portes du lycée avec le statut de _célibataire_. Célibataire ! Tu te rends compte ? Sa copine, bien qu'étant plus que magnifique, devait vraiment avoir un grain. Mais bref, ça m'arrangeait, moi. Et donc, je suis repartie à la _chasse_, animée d'une force nouvelle et plus déterminée que jamais. Zut, j'étais peut être assez passable physiquement mais j'avais aussi droit à mon amoureux, non ?

A vrai dire, la case « tactique de séduction » de mon cerveau demeurait vide. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais, moi, en matière de mecs ? Que dalle. Je n'ai donc pas changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Deidara : j'ai simplement fait en sorte de le croiser plus souvent – par hasard, bien sûr. Et j'ai également pris dix fois plus soin de mon apparence, reléguant mon temps de pomponnage matinal non plus à dix minutes mais à une bonne demi-heure. Ou l'art de se lever beaucoup plus tôt que nécessaire pour une cause juste.

Mes efforts, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser et malgré mon manque d'expérience, ne furent pas vains. Puisqu'une semaine après la reprise des cours, Dei' m'a invitée à manger – certes, sur son lieu de travail, mais ça représentait un grand pas pour moi. De plus, je n'étais plus la seule à rechercher sa présence : tous les jours, nous nous croisions au détour d'un couloir ou au coin de la rue menant au lycée et, chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que notre rencontre était programmée.

Peut-être devenais-je totalement obsédée. Peut-être que je m'imaginais des choses.

Cependant, il y a trois jours exactement, j'échangeais mon premier baiser avec mon prince charmant. C'était juste avant le week-end. Je comptais le quitter comme à l'accoutumée, en déposant une bise sur chacune de ses joues. Deidara en avait décidé autrement, et ce fut loin de me déplaire.

Si je devais décrire notre baiser, j'utiliserais les termes fabuleux, fantastique, enivrant, magique, incroyable… Du genre où t'as des papillons dans le ventre et que ton esprit s'embrume presque immédiatement. Du genre où tu te sens voler dans le ciel et que plus personne autour de toi n'a d'importance. Mais surtout, du genre où tu te sens parfaitement au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras forts de ton âme-sœur. J'ai toujours cru que les livres exagéraient. Qu'il n'était pas possible de ressentir autant d'émotions en un seul contact. Que ça n'arrivait qu'aux jolies filles populaires qui menaient une existence palpitante.

J'avais tort, et j'en suis heureuse.

Je suppose que ceci marque les dernières lignes de ce journal. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. J'ai su trouver qui j'étais et ce que je devais faire pour rendre ma vie plus belle. Peut-être qu'un jour, toutes mes illusions seront brisées et peut-être que je retomberais au plus bas. Mais ça peut attendre, je ne suis pas pressée. Et puis, cette fois, je suis sûre d'avoir trouvé les bonnes personnes, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elles en cas de problèmes.

J'ai pris un nouveau départ et je prends maintenant la décision de continuer sur ma lancée. Je veux devenir maîtresse de ma destinée et ne plus laisser les autres décider à ma place. J'ai changé ma vision du monde, et ça, c'est sans doute grâce à toi, dénué de toute conscience mais ô combien efficace.

Tu m'as écouté du début à la fin, et je te remercie infiniment pour cela. Même si je maintiens que je suis folle de parler à mon ordinateur.

_**xxx**_

Sakura enregistra soigneusement les dernières pages de son journal intime. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-elle envie plus tard de relire ces lignes et de se moquer de la jeune fille pire que sentimentale qu'elle avait été. Ou, au contraire, ressentirait-elle peut-être le besoin de se remémorer comment elle en était venue à remettre toute sa façon de penser en question.

En attendant, elle referma le fichier Word qui lui fut d'une précieuse aide ces derniers mois avant d'éteindre son ordinateur portable et de s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ressassa quelques souvenirs, parfois un peu tristes, qu'elle s'empressait de confronter à un évènement joyeux qui lui était arrivé récemment. Ainsi, elle se laissa étreindre par les bras de Morphée et se glissa dans le doux pays des rêves, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

C'était une page de son existence qui se tournait.

_**xxx**_

Non, la vie n'est pas rose. Tout ne peut pas aller au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous vivrons toujours au sein d'une société pervertie par l'hypocrisie et les normes sociales qu'on nous incombe dès notre plus jeune âge. Non, les gens n'acceptent pas tous une apparence marginale. Ils ne comprennent pas forcément, et ne cherchent souvent pas à comprendre, le désir de ne pas être comme les autres. Non, nous ne sommes pas toujours en mesure de choisir notre destin et, bien souvent, nous faisons de mauvaises rencontres : nous aimons, nous sommes trompés, nous haïssons.

Cependant, la vie n'est pas noire non plus. Certes, ça peut être difficile à assumer et c'est parfois très douloureux. Mais si nous nous donnons les moyens de nous intégrer et que nous faisons des efforts pour être apprécié, nous pouvons nous faire accepter par des personnes authentiques qui ne cherchent pas à émettre un jugement sur notre façon d'être. Nous pouvons être heureux au même titre que n'importe quel être vivant : il suffit tantôt d'être patient, tantôt de brusquer les évènements. Il faut acquérir les expériences des années écoulées afin de pouvoir aborder les suivantes avec sagesse.

La vie est un mélange de rose et de noir. Un mélange d'amertume et de douceur, de regrets et de réjouissances, de tristesse et de bonheur. Elle est imparfaite, voire injuste. Mais la balance n'a pas à pencher d'un côté plus que de l'autre : il faut savoir trouver le bon équilibre.

Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qui nous arrivera demain, dans trois jours, dans une semaine ou dans plusieurs années. Mais nous avons la possibilité de changer le cours de notre existence, de faire en sorte que notre avenir s'oriente dans la direction la plus agréable. Nous avons plusieurs options, le choix s'offre souvent à nous. L'important, c'est d'envisager toutes les possibilités avant de prendre une décision. Jamais nous ne devons nous convaincre qu'une situation est irrémédiable, tout comme jamais nous ne devons nous reposer sur nos lauriers en pensant mener une vie parfaite.

Ça ne dépend que de nous. Tout est une question de volonté.

Alors, préférez-vous passer votre vie à vous lamentez ou désirez-vous changer la tendance ? Et toi, la princesse, qui possède tout ce dont une jeune fille peut rêver, ça ne te tenterait pas d'aspirer à plus d'égalité ?

_**Voilà, voilà, c'est sur cette petite morale que tout se finit ! Quoi que… **_

_**Cette histoire, je l'ai terminée il y a presque un an déjà maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais bien besoin de rouvrir un fichier Word pour recommencer à tenir un journal. Alors, peut-être que Sakura se remettra elle aussi à écrire, et qu'elle nous fera une saison 2. Je vois déjà le truc, ça pourrait s'appeler « Sakura replonge », ou quelque chose dans le genre…**_

_**Bref. Ce n'est encore qu'un projet, mais j'y réfléchis quand même sérieusement. **_

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu : elle n'est pas très longue, mais elle me tient beaucoup à cœur.**_

_**A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**_


End file.
